The purrfect plan
by CookieMunchar
Summary: Destiel fic, Balthazar has a very obscure plan involving a little angel magic to get Dean and Castiel to admit their feelings for each other, even if they don't know they have these feelings yet.


Castiel glared at his best friend while using a stern tone of voice, attempting to get his point accross. "Balthazar, I came here for some peace, not to be questioned of my actions further."

Balthazar looked at Castiel suspicously and a small smirk played on his lips. "You do, don't you?"

Castiel bluntly backfired, trying to act oblivious. "Do what?"

Balthazars smile widened, eyebrows waggling reaching towards the end of his sentance. "You like him, Dean I mean. And by like I mean, you're in love with him, aren't you. C'mon, Cassie, I've never been wrong before."

Castiel sighed, it was true, Balthazar had a track record for being right about just about everything, but '_damn Balthazar for being so persistant_.' "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Cassie, how long are you going to endulge yourself in this charade?"

Castiel stayed silent, jaw clenched, ready to fly if Balthazar acused him of 'loving' Dean again.

"I have an idea and if you wish to humour me, then you could prove me wrong about my hypothesis."

Balthazar knew he had peeked Castiels interest when Castiel physically relaxed. Balthazar's smirk only grew as he approached Castiel one hand outstretched on Castiels shoulder.

"Hold still now Cassie, this wont take a moment."

A bright, pure light shone out from the cracks in between Balthazars fingers, Castiels eyes widening in horror and he attempted to pull away as he started to shrink, hair growing in peculiar places, he felt his whole body shape changing and by the time he managed to release himself it was too late.

He stared in disbelief at what his brother and dearest friend had done to him. Castiel tried to scold his brother, but all that came out was mewling and high pitched meowing. '_A cat, really? How is this ment to prove anything? Change me back, Balthazar. Now!'_

Aparently Balthazar talks cat now, maybe it was something to do with him still having minimal powers, he could tell he didn't have to eat, sleep or drink still, but something was different. He felt restricted and it wasn't because of his miniscule size. He attempted to unfurl his wings, but his attempts were in vain as he was bound. Panic settling in his features, his breathing picked up at the loss.

"Kitten actually and no can do. Don't worry darling, they're not bound forever. Just until I change you back. Which wont be until you admit your feelings for dearest Dean and he accepts them too, ok? I'll see you when you come to your senses."

Before Castiel was able to object Balthazar had snapped his fingers and Castiel had stumbled, without the support of his wings in transportation was difficult and he landed clumsily in a mud ridden puddle. Staggering to his feet, he felt his whole body had been staned a dirty brown, tufts of hair sticking up at abstract angles.

Castiel lept out of the icey water and shook himself from head to tail, taking in his surroundings, he noticed that it was dark, far too dark to be evening, it must have been close to one in the morning. Castiel spotted a familiar Motel before him, the one in which previously, he and Dean had 'exchanged words' in.

Castiel endulged in the idea of turning back now and taking his chances with the city, but thought better of it and swallowing his pride, approached the door, stumbling with each step, his body was not yet acustomed to walking on four feet and co ordinating his limbs was harder than it looked. Pride evident in his eyes as he successfully conquered the curb and reached the door with minimal injury.

Sitting on the uncomfortable, cold tile in front on the door, Castiel was too exhausted from the transformation and the finding of his new feet to care about where he was situationed. He lifted a shaky paw and scratched on the door hoping to get some reaction from the humans inside. Replacing the paw into it's previous position he tryed to call out for help, his voice raspy and hoarse. 'Dean?'

Castiel jumped slightly as the door swung open, probably with more force than strictly necessary and a gun was pointed into his face. Dean exhaled and let the gun droop, sitting upon the doorstep Dean found a scruffed up kitten, murky brown, wet matted fur. His lightning blue eyes pierced through his skin in a way that was almost familiar, head tilted at such an angle he felt the kitten strike a chord in his heart.

Dean smiled down at the creature as the kitten mewled as if craving attention from him. '_Dean, help me.' _Dean looked around to see who could have left the bundle, he leant down and cupped the weightless kitten in the palm of his hands, gun tucked safely under his arm.

Dean shifted the kittens weight so he was holding it in one arm, pointing a finger at him so it was nearly touching Castiel nose, Castiel's eyes crossed as he focused on the tip of Deans finger making Dean chuckle, talking in a much louder voice than Castiel remembered it to be. "Okay, little dude. I don't do this often, so don't go off inviting all your friends now."

Castiels head tilted in question when Dean retracted his finger, completely bemused as to why Castiel would invite anyone to their Motel. Dean cradled the cat like a baby, whilst retreating back into the Motel to close the door behind him placing the gun on a side table in the process, an almost disgusted look upon his face at the amount of dirt lathered upon him.

Castiel was too exhausted and run down to object to the almost cuddling and closed his eyes in defeat, when his eyes re opened, he was staring straight up at Dean, who was filling the sink with luke warm water at a suitable level with his free hand. Castiel tried to talk, but all that emerged were meows and small whines. '_Dean, you need to help me.'_

Dean glanced at the bundle in his arms, smiling at how engaged with him he seemed to be, turning off the tap, Dean hooked Castiel under his arms and brought him up to meet his eye. "Right, you gonna be good, little man? Because I'd really hate to have to man handle you into that sink."

Castiel just stared into the green orbs in front of him, too tired to reply to such an unusual question. Castiel didn't know if the silence ment any thing to Dean, all he knew was that he was now being lathered in comforting, warm water as hands massaged a strange, sweet smelling liquid into his fur.

Water chased the bubbles from Castiels fur, the kitten purring, obviously enjoying the foreign treatment. Water drained from the sink as it was re filled, a sure sign that Castiel was much dirtier than anticipated. Dean held up a translucent, orange, pocket sized bottle, peering at it before talking. "Hey, little man. Check it out, mango."

Dean chuckled, before a paniced look spread over his face. "Oh, shit. Do you recon animals can use this stuff?"

Dean bit his lip and settled the bottle back on the side. "I guess there's no more shampoo for you, little man. Sorry bout that."

Castiels eyes connected onto Deans face as Dean lifted him from the sink and settled him on the floor, before wrapping a towel around Castiel and rubbing him dry, gently yet vigorously. Catiel tried to talk, but once again he failed. _'Dean, you need to get Balthazar to change me back.'_

Dean uncovered the damp kitten and he was finaly able to see it's true colours, the animal was black as night, with the exception of a pure white blotch, staining one ear and part of his head, the mainly dark colours made his eyes stand out from the rest of his body.

Dean couldn't help but be reminded of Castiel, maybe it was the silent, knowing looks, the slight head tilts of confusion or even the blind faith and trust the kitten seemed to have with Dean already, but the main thing that caught his attention were his eyes, just the sheer intensity of those eyes was enough to remind him after fifty years of forgetting.

Snapping out of his delusion, Dean scooped him up and returned to his bed, switching off the light as he went, but leaving the mess for the morning. Dean gently placed Castiel on the end of his bed, taking a couple steps back as he spoke, almost silently as to not wake Sam. "Alright, little man. I have to change, because somebody made me dirty. Don't go any where now."

Dean turned away, rumaging through his duffel bag, wrestling to pull a stuborn top lose from the strangly assorted clothes. Castiel just sat there, head tilted as he whitnessed the abuse of clothing, before Dean pulled it free and removed the top half of his clothing, tossing the shirt aside as he replaced the dirty clothing with the clean.

When Dean turned around he saw the intrigued look and determind interrest blatant on the creatures face, but Dean just shrugged it off, returning to his bed clad in a new choice of clean clothes.

Dean was about to put the kitten on the floor, give it a pillow, maybe a spare sheet from the cupboard to lay on, but with those electifying blue eyes burrowing into his skin, reminding him of the angel he had previously done wrong, Dean just didn't have the heart.

Instead, he pointed a stern finger at the kitten and said. "Okay, you win, blue eyes. But I swear, if I wake up with your fluffy little butt on my face, you will be taking flying lessons, okay little man?"

Climbing under the covers, Dean layed on his side facing the door, just in case, leaving the kitten to it's own devices at the foot of his bed. He was just dozing off when he felt clumsy paws staggering around on the covers. Dean opened his eyes and saw the struggling kitten, he took mercy on it and hooked one arm around it's body, swiftly pulling it up to his chest.

To Castiel, the warmth was inviting and right now he just wanted to rest, so he curled up into a ball, pressed against Deans chest, too warm and tired to care about his current position.

Dean woke up to Sam staring down at him as if he'd mutated over night, Dean looked at him questionably, until Sam glanced down to the ball of fluff pressed up against his chest. Dean opened his mouth to explain, but Sam beat him to it. "You know we can't keep that right? Dude, where did you even get it? You don't even like cats."

"Hey, screw you. He was lost and dirty, I couldn't just leave him outside."

"Whatever, just find it a home. We've got bigger problems, have you tried to call Cas yet, we need his help with this and you know it."

Dean glanced down at the kitten ready to defend the pleading eyed kitten before him. Sam turned away, heading out the door as he spoke, before Dean could say anything. "I'm off to the library, don't know when I'll be back. Call Cas."

And with that Sam was gone. Dean sighed in defeat, he returned his gaze onto the worried looking kitten staring back at him, as if he knew what was just being said. Dean gave the kitten a reasuring stroke, before looking up to the ceiling and begining a small speech. Castiel sat and watched in awe. "Erm... Castiel? We kinda need your help here, so if we could just work together here. Then I'd sure appreciate it..."

Castiel meowed, trying desperatly to be heard. '_Dean, I'm right here. I can help you if you get Balthazar to change me back. Dean. Dean, listen to me!'_

Dean placed one soothing hand on the kitten, presuming he wanted attention rather than what he really did want. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, it was the heat of the moment thing... Come on Cas."

Dean waited a few minutes for a reply, while Castiel was becoming increasingly annoyed at Deans ignorance. '_Dean! Why wont you listen to me? Just focus, will you! Dean!'_

Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead, almost ready to give up. "Look... Cas. I'm sorry I said the things I did. I didn't mean any of them, come on, you gotta believe me. Cas?"

Castiel was now standing and practically growling at Dean. '_DEAN! LOOK AT ME, JUST LISTEN TO ME! YOU. NEED. TO. GET. BALTHAZAR! DEAN!' _Castiels anger rose at Deans suposed ignorance caused by his oblivous nature and with one last hiss of Dean's name the light bulb overhead, burst, shardes of glass falling, glistening like glitter to the carpeted ground beneath.

Dean eyes widened at what he just whitnessed, he clambered to his feet, picking up as much broken glass as possible with the lack of equiptment, safely disposing it, repeating the process until the floor was clear of danger. Dean stretched, one hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other outstretched to the side. "Well, that went well. I guess Cas is stll angry at me."

Castiel, in turn, sat back down admitting defeat, lids closing. Dean walked to the now clean bathroom, 'Sam must have done it while I was sleeping' he realised, showered and changed while Castiel was still shaking his head, bewildered at how clueless Dean was being.

Castiel waited patiently for Dean while he was other wise 'occupied.' When Dean emerged clean and changed, Castiel perked up and watched Dean, taking the quickest route towards his duffel, removing several guns before retreating to the bed next to Castiel, sitting on the bed fully as he started to dismantle the chosen guns. Dean exhaled, slowly turning his head to meet Castiels fixated stare.

Dean felt as if he could tell anything to the kitten before him, like he was an outlet, I mean who could he tell any way? He's only an animal. "You see, me and Castiel, he's my friend, and an angel, but my friend none the less. We got into this fight and, I said some... stuff that I'm not proud of."

Castiels eyes sparkled with interest at the confession, absorbed by Deans words, as he continued, speaking to him as if he was a child, carefully cleaning the guns interior. "See, because Castiel's an angel, he has to do all this... super important stuff. And he was spending a lot of time looking for God, he's missing by the way, and I guess I was just getting... man, I don't even know. But it wasn't all my fault, I mean, he was being a dick, he said some pretty douchey things, I mean hardcore."

Castiel face took on the look of defence and he hissed, tail flaring up at the thought of him being accused of something so preposterous. Deans hands became obsessed with the job in hand as he talked, trying desperatly to distract himself from the current situation. "Alright, alright. He wasn't being the dick here. I know, I know it was all my fault. I shouldn't have... I just... I said that he never came when we called, when we needed him. It was a heat of the moment thing, I mean, of course he does. He always comes, and you know what? I've never really told him how much I appreciate that, but. He took it to heart and it got heated... I just. I don't know how to make it right."

Castiels small triumph was lost in the confession and he took pity on the hunter, pure regret staining his eyes usual appearance. Castiel stumbled a litte, but more sure of his newly accustomed four legs, and didn't stop walking untill he was situated on Deans lap, sitting perfectly central and staring up at him, his eyes indicating forgiveness and mercy. Dean's hands stopped, the gun drooping losely in his grip and he soon disregarded the gun in favour of stroking the kitten in his lap, almost as a sort of thanks for consoling him and listening to him.

Of course Sam took the most intimate time they'd had to burst into the room clutching at a book he'd taken out from the library, but Dean didn't stop stroking the ball of furr in his lap, couldn't find it in himself to care either and Sam's words only made him stroke the kitten more. "Dude, what did I say? Seriously, find it a home."

Dean scowled at his brother as if he'd kicked a kitten, and by the way things were going, he may be about to. Castiel tensed under Deans finger tips, he couldn't bear the thought of Dean and Sam getting rid of him, even if he lost all hope of staying at Sams words, yet Dean kept stroking him and the gesture was some what comfoting to him. Dean didn't know why he said it, it didn't even register in his brain how much he'd grown attached to the kitten in such a short amount of time before he had said it. "We're not getting rid of _him,_ Sammy. _He's_ staying right here. I'll take care of _him. _And doesn't he remind you of Cas?"

Sam huffed a humourless laugh, features looking a little pissed at his brothers reaction, but seemed to not dwell on it too long. "Is _that_ the only reason you wanted to keep him?"

Dean glared and continued to pet him, perhaps Sam thought Dean would come to his senses sooner or later, but Castiel wasn't that focused on Sams mini temper tantrum right now, his eyes were locked on Deans face, bewilderment and disbelief settling in the pit of his stomache and Castiel couldn't help but let words accidentally fall from his mouth. '_What? Why? I- I...'_

Castiels brain no longer provided him with words, his state of shock hindering how relaxed he had become at the thought of not having to leave. 'Why would Dean keep him? If Sam was correct earlier on, Dean had no interest for cats and kittens alike, so why would he insist on keeping him? Would it be, because Castiel reminds Dean of himself? Could Sam be correct again? According to the statistics, the possibility is likely, Sam has been right on many cases.' And Castiel felt something very close to hope coil inside of him making him feel tingley and strange, but he found he liked this new sensation.

Castiel was lost in thought, not noticing Sams absence, but only being able to sense Dean's next, delayed words, his ears pricking with interest at his suggestive tone. "So what if it is..."

Castiel stared at Dean more intensly now who was staring right on back and that's when it hit him, head on, his brain attempting to make sense of the train wreck of thoughts. 'De- Dean wants to keep me, because... because of me...' His head tilting to the side in question, but no worry furrowed his brow, no lines riddled his face as Castiel was content with the idea, testing out the hypothesis.

Castiel repeated the scenario to himself several times, turning the idea over in his head and trying to make sense of this feeling it gave him until he finally came to a conclusion, voicing it out loud. '_Damn you Balthazar. Couldn't you be wrong about something? Just once?'_ Castiel felt cheated and vunrable, Balthazar obviously hadn't thought this through, sure, _he _had realised what the emotion in his chest was, _he _was willing to admit his feelings for Dean now they were so blatantly obvious, but the real question was now, did Dean really feel the same way or did Balthazar only get half of it right?

The mood of the room changed as Dean lifted Castiel under his arms to meet his eyes. "Alright, little man. You hungry? Want some food?"

The kitten stared at Dean and Dean could swear he saw something close to annoyance in the kittens eyes. '_Dean, I'm still an angel of the Lord, I have no requirement for sustenance as you do.'_

Dean tucked the kitten into his side, rising from the bed as he grabbed his jacket and keys, sliding it on as he walked out of the motel and towards the impala. He unlocked car, opening the door with careful precision, showing how much he loved the car, he settled in the drivers seat, placing Castiel in the passinger seat and closing the door behind him.

Castiel watched Dean as he started the car and started driving, although Castiel didn't know where they were going just yet, he didn't seem to care, his emotions were still swimming through his mind, mixing together, making it hard for Castiel to know what was happening at that moment in time. 'How could he have been oblivous all this time? Why hadn't he realised sooner? All the longing looks they had shared, all the intense moments.' He was still lost in thought when Dean pulled up outside of a pet shop.

Dean reached over and picked Castiel up, getting out of the impala with him and locking it behind them, jogging Castiel from his thoughts. Dean looked around the shop a little, before coming to the conclusion that he had no idea what kittens needed or what type of food, he was pretty much screwed without help, so instead he headed straight to the desk, where an attactive young woman had been eye balling him since they walked in.

Dean leaned one forearm on the desk, bundling Castiel in one arm. "Hey, there sugar. I need some help."

The woman smirked at him and leaned over the desk, closer to Dean so they were inches apart. "I'd be more than happy to help you, 'sugar'."

She winked suggestively at Dean and he looked her up and down with interest, before speaking with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin. "Ohh, I'm sure you could."

She took no time making her next move. "I'm sure everything you need can be found in the back room."

Walking with a little more sway in her hips than needed she approached a 'staff only' door and threw him one more look over her shoulder before opening it and leaving it two for him. Dean watched her go before returning his attention to Castiel, a pleased smile playing on his lips.

Castiel gave him a dirty look, like Dean was cheating on him and betraying him even though Castiel hadn't even admitted his love for him yet and they weren't in a relationship. Dean didn't seem swayed that much by the look, but his smile faltered and nearly dissapeared fully.

None the less, Dean walked over to the door still two, pushing it open and following the woman inside. He closed the door and the woman practically lept on him with want and lust, she pulled him into a needy kiss which Dean returned after the initial shock, fearcely she pulled Dean along with Castiel to the floor so that Dean had his back against it. She advanced on him again, trying kiss him once more, but Castiel hissed at her whilst climbed onto Dean defensively, warning her to back off.

The woman chuckled at the kittens behaviour and went to move the kitten out of the way, Castiel didn't take this too kindly to this and swatted at the hand with his paw, scratching her in the process. Her hand shot up to her lips as she sucked the blood gathering at the surface. Her eyes lit with fury, she went to move the kitten again with more force this time, but Dean snatched Castiel away from her reach.

Dean stood up, the woman watching every move he made with blank eyes and features expressing her tedious impatience. Dean looked at the familiar kitten who returned the steady gaze, and Dean was reminded once again of blue eyes and dark, matted hair, a far off look in his eyes as his mind travelled to all the good times he's had with Castiel, smile playing on his lips, butterflies were unleashed in his stomache and an unknown want throbbed through his veins, before wandering further into his memories. To the night of the fight and a sudden shot of guilt jutted through his bones. He swalled the thick saliva in his throat and huddled the kitten close to his chest, as he figures a kitten whom reminds him of Castiel is the closest he'll ever be to Castiel and that pained him in more ways than imaginable.

Instead of putting the kitten to the side like he had originally planned to, he turned on his heels and walked straight out of the shop and back into the car, ignoring the protests and insults from the abandoned woman, without a hint of regret in leaving her. He rested back in the drivers seat, Castiel perched in the passangers seat, staring at him expectantly with big blue eyes boring into him, like he could read Deans mind.

How could he have gone any further with her when she was clearly not the one he wanted to be with in any way? Dean felt like he had been blind for so long, and for those mere seconds he'd gazed into the kittens eyes, something had changed in him, opened his eyes to feelings he never thought were possible for him to feel. He felt like for the first time a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, like he was out in the open with no more walls of doubt clouding his judgement, but this also left him feeling vunrable and easily read, but this was just something he was going to have to get used to in time.

Dean hunched forward, resting his forehead between his hands on the cool steering wheel, he sucked a breath in and exhaling deeply he wondered about his current situatiton. So now he was fully aware of what he was feeling, what he had _always_ been feeling without realising it, but whether he would act on it or not was a completely other problem though, but really, what could he do? He couldn't hide it, not when the angel can read minds by just looking at your face, he'd be found out as soon as Castiel appeared, but he couldn't come out and admit it eihter, he was completely and utterly screwed.

Dean turned his head so he was looking directly into the kittens eyes again, savouring the familiar reminder of the angel whom he had grown to love, before speaking up. "Let's figure this out when we get back to the Motel, ok little man?"

And with that Dean started the car and didn't stop driving, looking straight out of the windshield with that far off, intense look in his eyes until he came back to the place where it all started. He pulled over and grabbing Castiel on the way re entered the now empty Motel, relieved for once to find that Sam had gone back to the Motel for the day, a folded note left on the bed next to the abandoned guns. '_Dean, gone to the library, be back later. - Sam. P.s This is what people do when they go out, they don't just dissappear, leave a note douchebag.'_

Dean dropped the note to the sound of a flutter of wings behind him, his heart rate picking up at the possibilty of Castiel being there when he turned around, he could feel his cheeks reddening from his school girl reactions, but as soon as he turned his stomache dropped and if possible his heart rate picked up even more speed, anxiousness replaced with fear. Balthazar was standing before him and that couldn't be good, something bad must have happened to Cas if Balthazar had come in his place, but why was he here? Dean just had to know. "What're you doing here?"

Balthazar smirked, the act knowing and secretive as he made his way over to Castiel and knelt beside him so he was at his level on the floor. "Oh darling, you never cease to make me feel welcome. Don't worry, this'll only take a second."

Placing a palm to Castiels forehead a pale light shone through his fingertips in a similar way to before, Dean caught a glimpse of the kitten growing and changing features before he was forced to sheild his eyes from the intense light with his arm, Dean felt the energy in the air change and the presence of a second larger being slowely replacing a smaller creature which had once lingered until the second flutter of wings that day indicated only two were left.

Removing the arm from his face, he blinked his eyes back into focus, settling their gaze onto an all too familiar figure and the anxiousness and uncertainty returned to him, settling deep in his gut and tainting the taste on his tongue with insecurities. Confusion soon took over and his voice wavered with unsure suggestions as he pointed an accusing finger in Castiels direction. "You... were a... cat?"

Castiel and Dean exchanged looks, eyes locking onto one another, Castiels features giving away no emotion for at least a minute, almost as if he was internally pondering the accusation, before his gaze dropped to Deans shoes as if he was ashamed of himself, his voice only just audible to human ears. "Kitten." He corrected.

Deans initial shocked expression transformed into an unsure chuckle, which progressed until Dean was in fits of laughter, clutching onto the bed post for leverage, jolted tears streamed down his face until his throat was hoarse and his eyes stung. Meanwhile Castiels embaressment had been replaced with confusion and he was currently standing, glued to the spot, brow furrowed, but eyes wide and his head had tilted to what must have been an uncomfortable angle. "What's so funny Dean?"

Dean straightened up at the question and wiped at his eyes, ridding his cheeks od any stray tears, exhaling short remains of laughs as he tried to speak. "It's nothing really, just that... I've been pouring my heart out to you without knowing it. You... I... I called you a dick." Dean paused, huffing out a laugh. "I... I was worried about you, you prick."

Castiels head tilted even more if possible, taking a few step forward, a ghost of a smile passed over his lips as he pieced together Deans reaction. "You were worried about me?"

Dean paused at the realisation of what he'd just said, meeting the angels gaze he stepped forward to match Castiels accustion, their bodies inches apart now. "Well, not worried exactly, more like..."

"You were worried about me." Castiel interupted, stating a fact, not asking this time and the smile had turned fully visable, reaching his eyes and pulling at his features as he worked out exactly everything he needed to to make a move.

Dean rested his forehead against Castiels in defeat, noses bumping together delicately as his hands slid up Castiels clothed arms before stopping at the tip of his shoulders whilst Castiels hands carefully located his hips and settled there. Their eyes connected, sending electrical jolts buzzing underneath their skin as they reveled in the content comfort engolfing them, binding them to the moment at hand.

Deans hands crept higher until they were resting in the curve between Castiels neck and shoulders, Deans voice was soft, heated breath mingled between them as he spoke. "That's only because I realised something Cas."

Castiel felt the need to frown at the confession, but refrained in favour of keeping eye contact. "What's that?"

"That I love you, always have. I was just too dumb to see it."

Castiels smile brightened, his eyes seemed to shine, full of emotions never seen before in the angels eyes, adoration, compasion, tenderness... love. "I love you too Dean."

Deans reaction took place in a similar manor, his whole being seemed to glow with happiness as he moved a hand so that it was situated at the scruff of Castiels neck. Castiels hold tightened on the hunters hips, reeling him in, until they were impossibly closer, thier lips parted as they closed in on each other, heads tilting slightly for easier access.

Dean seeled their lips together, eye lids closing as Castiel accepted the kiss, hands moved to in between Deans shoulder blades and to the small of his back. Castiels tongue slid in between already parted lips, caressing and exploring the mouth before him. Thier mouths moved in unison, tongues slowely gliding against each other. Deans lips were a soft pressure against Castiels, the curve of their lips slotted together like they were made for this, eye lashes tickled across skin and their bodies fitted to one another like two fitting puzzle pieces.

They were soon lost in the kiss, melting into the loving embrace and holding onto each other like they would dissappear is they let go. The dingy Motel room seemed to glow around them, and pulling away for air, they maintained eye contact, a growing tingling started in Deans chest, a small flicker of light, love, hope that everything would get better for them and as Dean returned to the embrace he believed it, it would get better.

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed, favourited or even just read this, have a cookie. I wrote this for the amazing ijusthavetothinkaboutcasorca ts on Tumblr as a request, I recommend all you Tumblr users to follow her. I've been busy with this lately, but I promise that I'll carry on with Destiny as soon as I find the time. I hoped you all liked it. :)**


End file.
